Known partitions belong to one or other of two general groups, a first group which like the present invention tries to supply fluid tight sealing between the coupling compartment of the immersible machine into which process liquid may enter and the motor compartment of the immersible machine into which lubricant and process liquid may enter, and a second group allowing fluid communication between the coupling compartment and the motor compartment and thereto allow a certain amount of process liquid in the coupling compartment before it leak into the motor compartment.
The second group presents a partition comprising a so-called tower having an appropriate height, which tower perform the function of an overflow. Thereto, the primary function of the tower is to guide the electric conductors from the coupling compartment to the motor compartment and to the drive unit of the immersible machine. However, immersible machines comprising a partition from the second group suffer from the drawback that if the immersible machine is tilted or shaken the process liquid runs the risk of leaking from the coupling compartment to the motor compartment long before the allowed level is reached, whereupon the drive unit runs the risk of getting damaged, and vice versa. The first group presents a partition comprising a fluid tight partition wall made of plastic and coupling terminals extending there through, which coupling terminals are embedded in the partition wall and which presents screw retentions in each end.
However, immersible machines comprising a partition belonging to the first group have the drawback that said embedment rarely or never is fluid tight, and that the screw retentions has the disadvantage that they may shake loose during operation and faultless coupling of the electrical conductors in the screw retentions is exclusively dependent on the skills of the operator.